(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved light bulb holder structure, more particularly to light bulb holder in which a printed circuit board is adapted as a base and is directly connected with a stepless switch, and has upper terminals secured with a connecting seat for receiving a light bulb, and lower terminals connected to a power source, whereby manufacturing costs can be reduced considerably.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional light bulb holder which includes a cylindrical base 21 connected to a connecting seat 22 adapted for receiving a light bulb and being disposed in a housing 1. A bottom cover 3 is fitted to a bottom portion of the housing 1. The base 21 has a switch 23 and a power source terminal 24 provided thereon. The electrical path between the switch 23 and the connecting seat 22 is achieved via the power source terminal 24 that is connected to an electric power source. The switch 23 controls the connection and disconnection of power to the connecting seat 22.
With the advance of high-tech products, traditional industries, in order to survive competition, aim to reduce manufacturing costs and simplify manufacturing process. It is difficult to lower the costs of making the conventional light bulb holder in view of the molded base 21, which is relatively expensive to manufacture in terms of time and material.